


Smallville Big Bang Cover: White Water by Jlvsclrk

by ctbn60



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Smallville Big Bang Cover: White Water by Jlvsclrk

Okay so I really enjoyed working on this story by the amazing [](http://jlvsclrk.livejournal.com/profile)[**jlvsclrk**](http://jlvsclrk.livejournal.com/).

the link to the story is  [HERE](http://jlvsclrk.livejournal.com/65335.html)

Once I got started I couldn't really stop. I hope you all like the results. 

The end...  



End file.
